Molluscum contagiosum virus is a human poxvirus that causes lesions that can persist for months to years in the skin of healthy or immunodeficient individuals, particularly children. Infection with this virus is increasing and has become a troublesome complication for adults with AIDS. At present, there is no specific preventive or treatment for this disease. All attempts to culture this virus have failed, and little is known about it. The object of this project is to analyze the structure of the viral genome and determine its mode of expression and replication. Cloned DNA fragments representing the entire genome of molluscum contagiosum virus have been obtained, and sequencing has been initiated.